


Вишня

by Dilami



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilami/pseuds/Dilami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О тёмном вишнёвом соке и вероятностях.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Вишня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTFC-2013.

Если доплюнуть косточку до не замощённого клочка земли под самой стеной замка, вырастет ли из неё вишня?  


Гвендаль наблюдает за своим юным королём, когда ему надоедает разбираться с документами покойного лорда Эгберта.  


Юури, до этого высунувшийся по пояс в окно, выпрямляется, забирает со стола позади себя блюдо спелой вишни, усаживается на подоконник и начинает методично поедать ягоды. С каждой косточкой у него получается всё лучше и лучше. Юури кривится, если ему попадается кислая ягода, но всё равно её съедает. Черешки выбрасывает, косточки выплёвывает, чуть наклоняясь за окно. Пальцы в это время уже ощупывают следующую ягоду. Если тонкая шкурка повреждена, то ягода отправляется а окно. Целая – в рот. Юури действует механически, бездумно, явно попав в ритм собственных движений.  


Его пальцы и рот перепачканы тёмным соком, редкие капли срываются с губ и подбородка, пятнают белую рубашку. Чёрным кителем мао накрыл младшего сына мятежного лорда.  


Старшего сына и самого лорда Эгберта уже унесли отсюда. От них остались только вишнёвые пятна на полу, на столе, на проклятых бумагах. На мече Гвендаля и Моргифе, небрежно лежащих на столе.  


Они ехали в этот замок на границе, чтобы узнать, как лорд защищает свои земли от нападений со стороны людей, и были встречены заговором и мятежом.  


Первым клинок обнажил Рихтер, старший сын, сразу же, стоило только мао и Гвендалю зайти в комнату. Нападение на короля – непростительно, и руки Гвендаля сделали всё сами.  


Лорд Эгберт нацелился на убийцу сына, но обязанность короля – защищать своих поданных. Последнюю песнь для лорда пропел Моргиф.  


Младший сын должен был достичь совершеннолетия только через год, и они хотели сохранить ему жизнь, как наследнику рода. Мальчишка вскрыл себе горло сам, забыв, что так не сможет даже произнести ритуальное последнее проклятье.  


Гвендаль взял с собой в поездку юного мао, а вернётся – сопровождая своего короля.  


Через двадцать лет под стеной замка на щедро политой сегодня земле встанет вишнёвый сад.


End file.
